


Two Of My Favorite Things

by mickey92



Series: You and Me Against the World [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey92/pseuds/mickey92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's ready to tell everyone about why she and Mercedes have been so close all summer and it has nothing to with them moving to LA together. The only thing is, she isn't sure how to ask Mercedes. Will this go over well with her newly found girlfriend or will she have to keep their relationship in the dark for just a little bit longer? (Second addition to A Vacation to Remember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a part of A Vacation to Remember. I think it stands on its own so you won't really need to read the other one but I would really appreciate if you did. This is going to be apart of a series for them so they are definitely connected and I will be using the same general information anytime I post for this verse. I'm not sure how often I'll add on but it will be about Santana and Mercedes and their romantic future while in LA. Anyway without wasting anymore of you time on with the show. Enjoy :)

That night during their summer trip changed everything. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this could actually happen. Yeah she wanted to believe that the most beautiful girl she had ever seen would want to be with her but for it to become a reality...it just amazed her.

Santana put herself out on a limb when she asked Mercedes if she'd want her to come to LA with her. If she'd want to try and be in a real relationship instead of just a one night comfort prize that they would deny ever happened. She was so tempted to keep her emotions to herself because she was afraid of being rejected but luckily she decided against it. Now she and the girl of her dreams are getting ready to move into their shared dorm room at UCLA.

"Can you believe we're really leaving in a few days?" Mercedes asked in wonderment. She was lying next to Santana on her bed, watching her read one of her comic books.

Santana would never admit it but she was a secret nerd. She loved comics and anime but so far only her brother and Mercedes knew about this guilty pleasure. Putting down her Bat Woman comic book Santana sat up and turned towards Mercedes to respond.

"No. I don't think it's hit me yet," she answered, "There are a lot of things I still can't wrap my head around just yet."

Mercedes smiled softly knowing exactly what the other girl was referring to. She still couldn't believe it herself. Although she did appreciate the female form, a certain brunette more than most, she never thought she'd actually be with another woman. Let alone Santana Lopez.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," The darker skinned girl added quietly as she stared into chocolate eyes.

There was a small smile on her face before those beautiful pools of brown averted from her sight. Santana shifted slightly and fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes questioned.

"It's nothing." Santana answered quickly.

"C'mon Satan don't lie." Mercedes probed playfully.

"Are you really going to keep calling me that?" Santana chuckled.

"What? I think it's funny and you know I don't mean it." Mercedes smiled at Santana innocently.

"Yeah well, it's not a very cute pet name." The tan girl grumbled.

"well you need not worry because I have plenty of other cute pet names for you." Santana grinned but it soon faded with what came out of Mercedes' mouth next.

"But don't think you can just change the subject and I'll forget everything. What's wrong Ana, really?" She pleaded.

"Nothings wrong..per se," Santana sighed," It's just we're about to leave everything and everyone we've ever known behind soon and well even though it's not going to matter pretty soon I still want them to know about us."

After there encounter during the trip Mercedes and Santana had kept their relationship a secret. Santana because it was early and she didn't want to jinx it and Mercedes because she had to really come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for another woman. Santana didn't want to rush her, she knew how hard dealing with your sexuality could be but she couldn't help but hope Mercedes would accept it faster than she had.

Mercedes was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected that to come out of Santana's mouth. They hadn't really talked about telling anyone about their relationship expect for the initial time when they first started. She needed time to figure things out and having everyone in her business was not what she wanted. It's not that she didn't want to tell their friends she just didn't feel strongly about it either way.

"Now don't take this the wrong way because it's not like I don't want to tell them but why do you?" Mercedes inquired.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanna show my amazing girlfriend off to everyone. I want to hold your hand in public and not worry about you snatching it away or being able to kiss you whenever I want. I don't wanna feel like I'm your dirty little secret." Santana rambled. She didn't mean for the last part to come out in case Mercedes was still struggling with her feelings but she couldn't help it.

"Aw honey, do you really feel that way? I never wanted to make you feel like I'm hiding you. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because you've never done this before. Question you sexuality I mean. I didn't want to pressure you into something you didn't want and end up losing you in the process so I just dealt with it. But I guess spending this whole summer with you and seeing how everyone could act with their significant other just got to me." Santana spoke sadly and let her head drop.

Mercedes moved closer to Santana on the bed grabbed her hands.

"Look at me sweeite." Once Santana held Mercedes' gaze she began again. "I want those things too and I'm so happy you wanted to wait until I was ready. But I'n not the only one in this relationship. Your feelings matter too hun. And if you feel strongly about something you need to tell me." Santana nodded her head and Mercedes continued.

"Let's go out tonight. We can call everyone to go to a movie or something and we can tell them about us, okay?"

"Cedes you don't have to do that just because I want to. We can wai-"

" I want to. It's not just for you. I think I have the right to show off my gorgeous girlfriend too you know." Mercedes said with a wink.

"You're the best you know that?" Santana said going in for a kiss.

Mercedes hummed into the kiss and closed her eyes. She pulled back for a second to say "Yeah, I've been told that a few times" before leaning back in for more.

There sweet kisses quickly heated up and Mercedes knew what would happen if they didn't stop soon.

"Ana, your parents will be home soon."

"Well then that means I'll have to make you scream my name out before they do then huh?"

~o~

After an amazing orgasm and a rather awkward lunch with Santana's parents, who came home earlier than expected and had the pleasure of hearing their daughter scream out some very obscene things, Santana and Mercedes were finally getting ready for their night out.

"So you're sure everyone's coming?"

"Yes Ana, I already told you everyone got back to me hours ago. We're all meeting up at Breadstix before the movie starts." Mercedes replied rolling her eyes.

It had to be the sixth time Santana had asked about their plans in the last thirty minutes. For a girl who wanted this, she seemed to be acting more nervous than expected.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Yes! Why do you not want to?" Santana asked with a sad pout forming on her lips.

Mercedes chuckled at how adorable her girlfriend looked and walked over to the vanity where she was sitting.

"Yes, I want to do this. It's just you look really nervous right now. I wasn't quite sure if you changed your mind or not."

"No, no I didn't. Just nervous excitement I guess. I know they're our friends and everything but I guess telling people important things sorta freaks me out now after the way my abuela acted when I came out."

"Don't stress babe, it'll be fine. No one is going to judge us." Mercedes promised and gave Santana a gentle kiss on he forehead.

"I hope not." She mutter under her breath.

Twenty minutes later and Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were the only ones sitting out their table. Not that Santana minded very much. She was glad to spend time with her bestfriends but she really wanted everyone to get there so they could get this over with. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Calm down they're be here." Mercedes said leaning closely into Santana to whisper in her ear.

She gently squeezed her knee for good measure and it seemed to work. The contact of her girlfriends hand on her bare leg and reassuring words did the trick. Santana smiled lovingly at her and relaxed. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the two cheerios across from them but they said nothing. Finally the front doors swung open and in came the rest of the gang. They had to push a few tables together but eventually everyone was seated and talking idly with one another.

Soon the after the arrival of the rest of the group two waitresses came over to take their orders. Once that was settled and everyone went back to talking Santana looked at Mercedes as if to ask for permission to get down to business but she shook her head and mouthed "not yet".

"So what have you two been up to all summer?" I barely get to see either of you anymore?" Quinn asked eyeing both Mercedes and Santana.

"Yeah. I know you and Satan are going to UCLA together soon but you don't have to spend every waking moment with each other." Kurt added, feeling slightly bitter towards Santana for having stolen his bestfriend away from him.

Santana looked like she wanted to snap at the boy for his satan comment and brushing off her as nothing more than an unneeded accessory in Mercedes life. He might not have meant it that way but that's how she took it. However she didn't get to retaliate because Mercedes swiftly grabbed her hand and whispered don't. Kurt and Quinn wore matching quirked eyebrows as they stared at their friends hands with confused expressions of their faces.

"I'm sorry about that guys but we've been busy." Mercedes responded.

"Wanky." Santana said knowing just how busy they've been getting lately.

"We actually have something to tell you guys." Mercedes added looking toward Santana.

"Finally" Santana thought. She wanted to get this out in the open soon so she could enjoy cuddling with Mercedes in the movies without getting gawked at later. But just when Santana was about to open her mouth their food was carried out to the tables.

Everyone seemed to be too preoccupied with their food to worry about what they wanted to say and it irked Santana to say the least. A pout adorned her face while she ate and Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at her expense. She squeezed her hand to get her attention and waited for her to look at her and stop acting like a five year old with no luck. Santana was stubborn and her eyes never left her plate of barely touched food. Knowing how to deal with children, Mercedes knew exactly what to do to get her attention when Santana acted like this. So she stole the last bread stick off of Santana's plate and started eating it.

"I know you did just touch my stix." Santana said in mock anger.

"Yes I did and it's mighty good if I do say so myself." Mercedes answered happily munching on the piece of bread.

"Give it back!" Santana demanded.

"No." Was the only response she got.

"What do you mean no? You know how I feel about my stix." By now they had the attention of the entire table, who watched waiting for things to escalate.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Mercedes egged her on and wiggled her eyebrows.

Santana smirked, "I'm gonna take what's mine."

Happy to see Santana got the message Mercedes smiled and placed the last bit of breadstick in her mouth.

"Then take it."

With conformation that this is how Mercedes wanted to "tell" their friends she did just that and leaned in taking the last piece of breadstick from Mercedes mouth and a quick kiss for all her hard work.

"Holy Shit!"

"Well that was unexpected."

"I knew it!"

Mercedes and Santana pulled back from the kiss and didn't look at their friends until Brittany broke the silence.

"So Mercedes is a bicorn too?"


End file.
